


Adventures in Babysitting

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [75]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Children, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: AJ is more than a little surprised when his older sister shows up with his niece in tow, which leads to a night full of fun.





	

"Uh... What is going on here?" AJ blinked as he took in the sight of Angie standing at his door with Lexi in her arms.

"Ha very funny," said Angie, "Richie is grabbing her diaper bag from the trunk."

AJ continued to stare and Angie raised her eyebrows. 

"Are you gonna let me in?" Angie asked. 

"Oh, um, right," stammered AJ, moving aside. 

Angie hitched Lexi higher in her arms and squeezed past. AJ stood still in the doorway long enough that Richie came up the sidewalk, a bag on his shoulder. 

"Hey," Richie greeted, clapping a hand on AJ's shoulders as he passed, "Thanks for doing this."

"Wait, what?"

"Babysitting?" Richie chuckled, "oh come on don't tell me you forgot." he set down Lexi's diaper bag.

"I..." AJ honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

He was completely at a loss of what to do when Eli stepped out from the kitchen with Angie. AJ looked at Eli, who was now the one holding Lexi, and the other man grinned sheepishly. 

"Whoops."

"Whoops?" AJ scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest, "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Angie spoke up, "Actually know I think I know exactly what happened here," she let out a deep sigh, "You," she turned to Eli, "agreed to babysit without actually telling AJ didn't you?"

"Psh, no," scoffed Eli, "of course not. That's ridiculous."

"You aren't fooling anyone," said AJ. 

Eli gave him a grin, "But you forgive me."

"Damnit, I do," AJ grumbled.

"Good," Angie added sharply, "because Richie and I have plans tonight."

"Sweetheart," Richie said gently, placing a hand gently on the small of Angie's back. 

Angie's tense shoulders didn't relax. AJ could see that her eyes were dull and unfocused, her mouth pursed. She'd gone off a majority of her medication for the pregnancy as a precautionary measure and it had really wreaked havoc on her. This night alone would probably do her good, give her a chance to let out some of the things she was feeling.

His gaze drifted over to where Eli held Lexi and his heart nearly melted at the sight of watching his two year old niece playing with the collar of his partner's shirt. There was no way he could say no.

"I guess you can have fun doing whatever it is you're going to do," AJ sighed.

"I knew you could never say no to this adorable face!" Eli grinned, and at that Lexi began to laugh caused AJ to truly melt. Why did his sister's kid have to be so damn cute?

Once everyone had said their goodbyes and the parents had made their way out the door, after much procrastination on Angie's part as she kept giving Lexi "one more kiss," AJ and Eli made their way to the kitchen where the latter had been preparing dinner.

"Can you take Lexi while I finish up?" Eli asked and deposited the girl into AJ's arms at the same moment.

"Um," AJ said, automatically holding his niece properly--years with younger siblings had trained him in that at least.

Eli breezed past him and set to work as AJ stared at Lexi with confusion, the little girl simply stared back at him with her wide green eyes.

Sure, he had experience with his younger siblings, but he'd never been completely In Charge of one of them and he felt at a loss about what to do. Lexi began to frown and fidget, it became clear she was bored and tired of being held.

"There are toys in the diaper bag," Eli said helpfully, "Now get out of my kitchen."

He shooed them out and AJ took Lexi to the living room. He placed her on the floor and began rooting through the diaper bag to pull out a large doll that was dressed in a hot pink overall dress and a pale purple shirt. Lexi immediately made grabby hands toward it.

"Oh okay..." He passed the doll to Lexi who began to smile again as she sat the doll in her lap. Sitting down on the couch he watched his niece play, it was funny because she looked nearly exactly like Angie who had never liked playing with dolls.

"Sarah."

AJ looked to his niece who was looking up at him while she hugged her doll, "This Sarah," she repeated.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," AJ said, holding his hand out. 

Lexi giggled and manipulated the doll so that she could shake AJ's hand. AJ was very quickly forgotten, however, as Lexi began to play with Sarah, singing under her breath.

"What are you singing?" AJ asked.

"Somethin' Mommy plays," Lexi replied as she hugged Sarah close.

"It's really pretty, just like your singing," AJ told her, "You think you want to be a singer when you grow up?"

"I'm gonna be a unicorn turtle when I'm growed up," answered Lexi, "S'like a turtle but with magic an' a horn."

Of course, AJ chuckled to himself, Lexi was only two she had no idea what he meant when he said that. Although knowing if Angie had her way (and knowing his sister, she did) music was a going to be in little Lexi's future.

"What do you do Uncle AJ?" Lexi asked.

"I'm a lawyer," AJ replied.

"Wha’s that?" Lexi cocked her head confused.

"Well, right now I'm what's called a prosecutor," AJ told her, "which means that when a bad person does something bad, I make sure that they get punished for it."

"Time out?" Lexi questioned. 

"Time out for grown ups," he confirmed. Although, he held in a shudder, his last case had involved a perpetrator who was only thirteen. It had been a terrible and difficult week in court.

"Daddy helps with stuff like that," Lexi replied, "he finds out who did it."

"That's right," AJ grinned, "I questioned him in court once."

"Daddy's the best," Lexi informed him, making Sarah dance.

"Yeah," AJ smiled, "what about your mom?"

"Mommy's the best too," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

AJ was having a lot of fun with this, "And who is your favorite auntie or uncle?"

Lexi's brow furrowed as she thought. 

"Unca' Eli!" she exclaimed. 

AJ gaped and the sound of laughter floated out of the kitchen.

"I win," Eli smirked as he peered out of the kitchen.

"Not me?" AJ asked Lexi, "come on Lex you're my birthday buddy."

"Unca' Eli has cookies," Lexi said. 

"She has a point," chuckled Eli. 

"Oh hush you," AJ grumbled, but the corners of his lips were twitching from his attempts not to smile.

\----------

AJ found that watching Lexi wasn't really all that bad and that he was actually enjoying himself quite a bit. Right now Lexi was sitting at the coffee table drawing with her crayons and Eli had gotten dinner to a point that he could join them.

"Uh oh," Eli said suddenly. 

"What?" AJ asked. 

Eli raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't smell that?" he questioned incredulously. 

AJ sniffed and his eyes widened, "Oh."

"Yup," confirmed Eli, "somebody needs a diaper change."

"Okay..." AJ gulped, "You going to do it?"

"Are you kidding?" Eli scoffed.

"But-" AJ tried to protest. 

"Which one of us has younger siblings?" questioned Eli, "Not to mention, who's going to finish up dinner if I have diaper hands?"

"I..."

Eli got up and returned to the kitchen without saying another word.

AJ looked over to Lexi who sat there sucking her thumb.

"Well here goes nothing," AJ groaned.

They didn't have any sort of table other than the one in the kitchen, so AJ spread the changing mat on the floor of the living room. 

"Alright, sweet girl," he said, "Let's do this thing."

Lexi squirmed and complained, her foot nearly catching AJ in the chin and her whimpering almost broke his heart, but he knew it had to be done.

AJ inhaled deeply and grabbed the wipes and extra diaper from inside the bag. His mother had taught him how to do this, and she'd always made it look so easy. But when AJ found himself doing it (usually tasked to by Philip or Angie) it was never that way, this time it was no different.

AJ steeled himself. He faced the most awful images and terrible people in court every day, he could handle a soiled diaper. AJ undid the tabs on the diaper and quickly reached for the wipes, of course Lexi started to squirm again which made things that much more difficult.

"Lexi please..." AJ sighed, "I'm trying to do this the best I can."

"Not how mommy does it," the girl complained, "I want mommy!"

"Mommy's gonna be out with daddy for a while," AJ sighed all the while thinking what he could do to make this situation better.

Lexi whined and a couple tears dribbled down her cheeks. AJ finished the diaper change as quickly and efficiently as possible and pulled Lexi into his arms to cuddle her close. 

"Okay, okay," he soothed, rubbing her back, "it's okay."

Lexi sniffled and nuzzled into his neck, "I want mommy."

"I know sweetie, I know," AJ sighed, "but I think Eli and I are going to have to do for now."

Lexi mumbled something into his neck, her breath tickling his skin. AJ carefully stood and cleared up the changing things as well as possible with one arm occupied holding his niece, who seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Oh my god you are so adorably domestic," Eli laughed as he reentered the living room.

"Hush, she's sleeping," AJ scolded gently. 

"On you," Eli replied, "which makes it even cuter."

He came over and placed his hands on AJ's hips, leaning in to give him a kiss over Lexi's shoulder.

AJ smiled as he gently smoothed Lexi's hair.

"You ever think we should get one of our own?" Eli asked.

"What?" AJ furrowed his brow.

"A baby," Eli clarified, "you know have one of our own."

"Um," AJ said, blinking slightly, "Do we need to go over basic biology again?"

"AJ, I'm being serious," pouted Eli. 

AJ sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I just...I don't know. I don't know if I could do this whole parenting thing. Or even if I want to. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Eli said, squeezing AJ's hip reassuringly, "and it's okay not to know. It's kind of a big decision."

 

AJ shifted his weight as he adjusted Lexi in his arms, he wasn't completely against the idea. And maybe, just one day he might be able to say yes when Eli asked.

 

Just then the oven beeped and Eli swooped in for a final kiss before bustling off to the kitchen to get their dinner on the table. AJ gently woke Lexi, who brightened considerably when she found out that food was ready.

"I hope that this is suitably kid friendly," Eli set out the food on the table.

"Chicken nuggets!" Lexi exclaimed, slapping her hands on the table of her high chair. 

"No, sweetie, it's panko crusted chicken piccata," corrected Eli. 

Lexi looked at him and then back at the pieces of breaded chicken. 

"Chicken nuggets," she insisted.

"Give it up Eli," AJ laughed, "you can bring a horse to water but you'll never convince a two year old Hamilton that this is anything other than what she says it is."

Eli sighed dramatically, "I am so unappreciated. And in my own home."

"I appreciate you plenty," teased AJ with a wink. 

Eli grinned, "Come on now, there is a child present."

"Oh like she knows what's going on," AJ rolled his eyes.

Eli shook his head fondly and tweaked AJ's ear as he passed a plate over his shoulder. 

"Thanks, dear," AJ said sweetly.

"I only do it out of love," Eli replied.

\----------

Angie and Richie returned a few hours later. When Eli opened the door to them, he could tell that Angie was a lot calmer. For one thing, she actually smiled at him. He couldn't blame her, though. It wasn't a secret in the family that Angie was still suffering from postpartum depression on top of her usual mental health issues. 

"Hey there," Eli greeted, pulling first Angie and then Richie into a brief hug, "Quiet, if you please."

"Is Lexi sleeping?" Angie asked. 

"Nope," chuckled Eli, "AJ is. It's been a long week of litigation for him."

He gestured them inside. AJ was indeed asleep on the couch, his chin tucked against his chest, while Lexi sat on his lap with her eyes glued to the Sesame Street episode playing on the television.

"Oh my god," Angie smiled, "that is adorable."

Richie wrapped his arms around Angie, "It really is."

"You have no idea," said Eli, a sappy smile on his face.

"So does this mean we can call on you to babysit again?" Richie asked.

"I don't think it'll be a problem," Eli chuckled.

At that AJ let out a snore and Lexi gasped, Angie chuckled, at the sound of her mother's voice Lexi began looking around.

"Mommy!" Lexi called out.

"Lexi," Angie said in response, widening her eyes overly-dramatic excitement, "My sweet baby! Did you have a fun time with Uncle AJ and Uncle Eli?"

"Yup yup!" said Lexi, "I played dolls and we had chicken nuggets!"

"Chicken nuggets?" queried Richie, raising an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Panko crusted chicken piccata," Eli sighed.

"I see," Richie laughed, "close enough."

AJ was jostled awake by all of Lexi's squirming, his eyes opened slightly.

"Oh hey Ange," AJ replied sleepily.

"You're not going to steal my baby, are you?" she asked teasingly. 

AJ was suddenly very awake. 

"N-no, of course not," he stammered, "I don't. What did Eli tell you?"

"Wow, calm down," Angie laughed, "I was only joking."

AJ blushed.

"Anyway," Angie grinned as Lexi wrapped her arms around her, "thanks for giving us a couple hours off, I really appreciate it."

"Mommy I miss you," Lexi spoke up.

"And I missed you too," Angie assured, "Ready to go home?"

Lexi nodded and reached for her. Angie lifted her daughter from AJ's lap and the girl wrapped her arms around the back of Angie's neck.

"Eskimo kisses?" Lexi asked.

"Of course sweetie," Angie smiled.

Angie rubbed her nose against Lexi's and the girl let out a peal of laughter. 

"Come on, it's getting late," Richie said, "We should get home."

"You won't stay for coffee?" Eli asked, "We have decaf."

"Next time," Angie promised, "It's past time this little girl got to bed."

"Do I hafta?" Lexi pouted.

"Yes you do sweet pea," Richie leaned and kissed Lexi's cheek, "thanks again guys."

Goodbyes said, AJ and Eli collapsed on the couch, curled up together with their legs tangled. I'm the background, Sesame Street was still playing. 

"We should turn that off," AJ murmured. 

"But I'm so comfy," Eli murmured back, curling a hand around the back of AJ's head to pull him into a kiss.

All in all it had been a very good night after all.

"You know," AJ said when they parted, resting his forehead against Eli's, "it might be nice to have a kid."

"You really mean it?" asked Eli hopefully. 

"Yeah," said AJ, shrugging as best as he could when he was half lying on the couch, "it was fun having Lexi here and-"

He was cut off by Eli kissing him again and straddling his thighs. 

"I love you," Eli said. 

"I just said that I'd think about it," laughed AJ.

"That's good enough for me," Eli leaned in close, "now shut up and let me kiss you."


End file.
